


Full Blooded Vampire

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Vampires, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Ruby Rose has become a vampire, and her first month will be one she won't ever forget





	1. Chapter 1

As Ruby woke up, the only lights to greet her were the artificial glow of the street lights outside her apartment windows, the lights faded by the heavy curtains. As Ruby slowly sat up, her first instinct was to check her neck. Her memory was a little fuzzy, but eventually she found what she was looking for. There were a pair of small circular scars on the side of her neck that got Ruby's heart racing. There were a few more things to check before she was certain. She ran her tongue across her top row of teeth, and found her canines were longer and sharper than before. Ruby was almost sure, but there was one last thing to check. She hopped out of bed and made her way quickly to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. When she saw nothing in her reflection, not even the pyjamas she slept in, she let out a squeal of celebration and excitement before pulling out her phone and calling her sister. Before Yang even for a chance to answer, Ruby's excitement got the better of her.

"Yang, it worked! I'm a vampire now!" Ruby cheered into the phone.

"Hey, I'm happy to hear it," Yang replied after a moment of recovering from Ruby's enthusiastic outburst. "You remember the rules, right? Since I made you a vamp, I'm responsible for you knowing this stuff."

"I know, I know. No drinking from people that don't consent, no letting anyone see me feed or do vampire things, no killing when I feed, even if it's an animal. That's the important parts, right?" There was a short pause on the line.

"Eh, close enough. I can go over the rest in person when I get back from my trip next month. Don't get in trouble while I'm gone, okay?" Yang requested.

"Relax, sis, I'm gonna be the best vampire ever. The other vampires are gonna be all like 'ooh, check out that cool, rule-abiding vampire, her and her sister are the best'," Ruby reassured. The sisters said their goodbyes and the call ended. Almost on cue, Ruby felt her stomach rumble. Her first reaction was to head to her kitchenette and make something to eat, but she remembered that that doesn't end well for vampires, so she needed to go out and find something to feed on. She remembered a farm just out near Forever Fall that Yang recommended as she grabbed her car keys and shot out of her apartment. Ruby had to make an active effort not to go too fast, lest she end up using her supernatural speed, which just seemed to come so naturally to her, and having the rest of the apartment see her.

Once she was out of the apartment, she hopped into her car and drove, doing her best to ignore her rumbling stomach as she drove. Fortunately, it wasn't too long a drive, and eventually Ruby got to the parking spot that Yang used when she fed at this farm. Ruby hopped out of her car and eyed up the fence in front of her. Hoping she could pull off the same trick Yang could, Ruby took a few steps back, before running and jumping. She cleared the fence with plenty of room to spare, with a jump that could probably clear a house with a single bound, and landed in the field. Now, she just needed something to feed on, which wasn't hard to find in a field full of sleeping cows. In the back of her mind she remembered Yang saying something about cows, but Ruby's hunger made it impossible for Ruby to keep her thoughts straight, so cows would have to do. She crept over to the nearest one, taking a quick look and listen to try and figure out if anyone was nearby, but the road and the farm seemed quiet. Ruby hunched over the cow and her fangs extended on their own. Driven by instinct, Ruby began to feed, drinking deeply from the cow, closing her eyes as she drank. After a minute or so, the need to feed subsided and she moved away from the cow. She quickly checked it over to make sure it was still alive, before standing up. She felt better, but Ruby figured that it was better to be fully fed rather than merely 'not hungry'. And so, she repeated the progress with a second cow, then a third, knowing to stop early for the second, and stopping early with the third when she felt her stomach grow full and achy. Ruby wiped the blood from her mouth and rubbed her sore stomach, giving it a moment to settle before less than eagerly eyeing up the fence she would have to jump again.

"Oof, not gonna drink this much again," Ruby groaned as she lined up to jump, her full belly sloshing as she moved. Ruby's run and jump was slower, but her supernatural abilities carried her over the fence, just barely but it was enough, before Ruby waddled to her car and went home for the evening to get some work done, cradling her round belly the whole time.

When Ruby woke up the next night to get changed, she noticed that her jeans were a little snugger than she remembered. She brushed it off as having been because she accidentally shrunk them in the wash and went back to the farm for a smaller feed, partly because she was still a little bloated from last night and partly to avoid the issue with the fence getting worse.

After about a month of vampirism, things didn't go as Ruby had expected. Sure, there were the nightly feeds from the farm, Ruby had expected that much. What she hadn't expected was her weight to skyrocket. In just one month, Ruby had gone from a small waif of a human woman to a jiggly, rotund vampire. She had sized up her outfits every few days, just to maintain decency. Her 'smaller feeds' grew in size as her stomach stretched out, filling with blood every single night and letting her hold more and more. She didn't even know how much she actually weighed, as she kept her scale in her apartment's bathroom, a bathroom that was already small when she was her original size and was now inaccessible. Surely all of these things would have convinced blubbery Ruby that she was doing something wrong, and it had, but Ruby just could not stop. The blood of the cattle she sucked down nightly tasted too good to give up on, even when her weight more than tripled, even when she began to waddle and wobble everywhere, even when her car became a tight squeeze to fit in, even as her bedsprings complained louder and louder about the stress Ruby's body was putting on them.

The evening so far had just consisted of Ruby padding about her apartment for a bit as she properly woke up. She was dressed in a red hoodie that was starting to show a hint of pudgy midriff and black jeans that were becoming a struggle to squeeze into. Annoyed Ruby made a note on her phone to go out tomorrow night and get herself some larger clothes, again. As she finished her note, her phone began to vibrate in her hand, as a call from Yang came through. If it was possible for Ruby to go any paler than the deathly pallor that vampirism gave her, she was doing her best. She knew that Yang was hardly going to react well to her turning into a blubber-ball in just a month, but maybe there was a way to get around it. Reluctantly, she answered her phone.

"Hey, Yang," Ruby cautiously answered.

"Hey, Ruby, how's vamp life treating you?" Yang cheerily asked.

"Oh, you know, it's… going well," Ruby said, her voice betraying her true feelings as she grabbed a handful of belly fat and jiggled it, as if that would convince it to go away.

"Sounds like you're having some trouble adjusting. Don't worry, I'm back in town, so I can come over if you want." Ruby's eyes shot wide open and she felt her mind race with panic.

"No, no, I'm fine! Everything's fine, I swear! I, uh, I was gonna go out and feed tonight, so I'm not gonna be home and I'm gonna be busy!" Ruby yelped, not technically lying but certainly not being truthful with her sister. There was a short, awkward pause on the phone line.

"Okay… well, I can come with you when you feed…" Yang started, before Ruby quickly interrupted.

"Wait, uh, actually I think I'm good, I'm just gonna… be busy. Yeah, that. Uh, gotta go! Bye!" Ruby said, becoming a real motormouth as her words sort of blended together, before hanging up on her sister. Ruby scanned her room, trying to find a hiding spot for her globular, blobby body as panic paralysed her.

Before she could move, a blonde bat flew in through a window Ruby forgot to close, before turning into a puff of thick, dark smoke. From out of the smoke stepped Ruby's tall, athletic looking sister Yang, with her flowing blonde hair cascading down her back, strongly contrasting the black leather jacket and dark tank top and jeans combo she wore.

"Ruby, are you…" Yang started, before the sight of her suddenly morbidly obese sister caught her tongue. Ruby hid her face behind her pudgy hands and curled in on herself, a truly pathetic sight.

"It's not what it looks like," Ruby whimpered, as if that would save her from what she thought was going to happen.

"Ruby, what have you been feeding on?" Yang questioned, folding her arms over her buxom chest.

"I-I-I swear, I'm not breaking any rules. The cows I feed from all lived, I checked." Yang raised an eyebrow.

"So, you've been feeding on cows?" Yang continued. Ruby nodded slowly as Yang put her head in her hands. "Ruby, I warned you about cows. Pigs too. They're addictive and they fatten you up like crazy. You're just glad I'm here. I never had anyone to tell me to stop feeding on cows or pigs. Heck, I kept going until I got so big, I couldn't leave my apartment," Yang explained, her words making Ruby come out from behind her hands.

"You… you're not mad?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not," Yang dismissed with a smile, "It'd be pretty crummy to be mad at something I did as well." Ruby let out a sigh of relief, before gasping with surprise as Yang came over and grabbed two big handfuls of Ruby's fat gut. "Of course, we still gotta deal with you turning into a tubby little vamp. It not like it's unhealthy to be big when you're undead, but I don't wanna be getting a phone call from you telling me you're too fat to get out your front door."

Being a vampire, Ruby didn't need to breath, let alone catch her breath when she ran. Despite all of that, the run she and Yang were on was a real struggle.

"Yang, this is the worst!" Ruby wailed as her blubbery body plodded along behind her fit sister.

"Relax, sis. Vamps drop weight as quick as they put it on. We should have you back to normal within a month," Yang attempted to reassure, but that only made things worse.

"I have to do this for a month?!" Ruby whined.

"Hey, I'm not rolling your blubbery butt out to the farms to feed. You work it off, or you're gonna regret it," Yang scolded, pointing at her sister's round gut as it bounced with every step Ruby took. Ruby didn't entirely agree with Yang, but she had to play along for now. Maybe she could find somewhere else to live, somewhere Yang couldn't get on her case and she could feed on what she wanted, getting bigger without anyone to bother her, Ruby thought. After all, she didn't become a vampire to go jogging and dieting, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally didn't have the sex scene in it, because I wanted to get it done by Halloween, but I wasn't sure if people wanted it. I did a poll and boy howdy did people want it. Friggin 81% of voters in the poll I did over on DeviantArt were like 'give us the smut' (sure, there were only 32 votes, but still), so yeah, with such an overwhelming consensus, how could I not add it?

Weiss enjoyed these late night hours for department stores. With barely anyone there, there was barely anyone to recognise her, especially since the average store assistant could barely care less who she was and since her casual clothes drew a lot less attention. Being the daughter of a prominent businessman was hardly as exciting as, say, an actress or sports star.

On this night, Weiss was looking for more casual clothes, jeans, hoodies, things like that. She had a small stack of them and was carrying them into a changing room when she heard a voice call out.

"Hello? Is someone there? I'm… uh… stuck, and I need a little help getting out," the voice said. Weiss couldn't help but feel bad for whoever this poor girl was, and wanted to help her out. Her appreciation for larger girls helped that decision, but it was far from the only reason.

"Don't worry, I can help you," Weiss reassured as she set her clothes down in the little changing room next to the trapped woman. No wonder the poor woman was trapped, Weiss thought, as she really thought about how small these changing rooms were for someone who wasn't as disappointingly rail thin like herself. She went over to the other dressing room and opened the door. Inside, somewhat squished between the walls, was a pale fat girl. In fact, fat and pale might have been putting it lightly. Weiss was pale, the girl looked like she had never seen the sun in her life, which made her black and red hair stand out even more. Also, this girl was large enough to fill the changing room, mostly due to her prodigious belly, making Weiss glad the door opened outwards. That belly managed to peek out under the hem of the girl's red hoodie and hang over the strained waistband of her black jeans, which might not have started as skinny jeans but certainly were now. The girl flashed a nervous smile, and Weiss could have sworn that she saw an oddly sharp tooth, but she was more interested in the girl's girth. Were Weiss a less tactful person, she would have had some teasing remarks to make at the girl's expense, but Weiss wasn't that kind of person, especially when she had someone so attractively large in front of her.

"Heh, sorry to bother you…" the girl began, before Weiss held out her hand.

"Take my hand, I will get you out of there," Weiss reassured. The girl took Weiss' hand, making Weiss wince slightly at how cold the tubby trapped woman was. Then, on the count of three, Weiss pulled and the fat girl moved her feet. After a moment's effort, the fat girl popped free with enough force that she almost bowled Weiss over. Instead, her blubbery belly was just barely touching Weiss. Weiss did her best to resist the urge to touch it as she took a step back.

"Oh, thank you so much! I guess I really don't know my own size," the fat girl said with a nervous laugh as she patted her belly.

"Mmm, perhaps S Mart might be a better place for you to shop. Their changing rooms could fit three of you," Weiss suggested.

"Oh, I didn't know that was a thing. We don't have those in Vale, I'm kinda new to Atlas. Do you know where it is?" the fat girl asked.

"Of course, I can take you there if you would like," Weiss offered. "Of course, I would prefer to know who I'm taking with me."

"Oh, uh, I'm Ruby," the fat girl falteringly introduced herself. "And, uh, you don't have to do that if you don't wanna."

"Believe me, I would be more than happy to. Oh, and, also, my name I'd Weiss."

With that, the girls left for S Mart, another store in the mall they were in. Weiss guided the pair to the more casual clothes, which Weiss figured was more Ruby's style, before the pair made their choices and made for the changing rooms. These changing rooms were more like actually rooms, rather than the cupboard sized ones at the other place, which made Ruby breath a visible sigh of relief.

"Would you like some help in there?" Weiss offered oh so innocently.

"That's probably a good idea. It's a little tricky getting changed when you're my size," Ruby mentioned. The pair entered the changing room, which had more than double the room they needed.

"Now, top off, let's try these hoodies," Weiss hurried. As Ruby took her top off, she was left with just a boring looking peach coloured bra that dug into her back fat rolls and made her plump breasts spill out. "Poor you," Weiss commiserated, "dull and too small. You need to find somewhere to custom order your bras. They may be more expensive, but they are worth every lien. I can give you some recommendations later." Ruby's fingers were drawn to where her bra squished her breasts.

"Yeah, I probably should," Ruby agreed, "but I've been going through sizes pretty quickly lately." That comment got Weiss' full attention.

"I-is that so?" Weiss probed, mostly keeping her cool.

"Yeah, I've been blowing up like a balloon lately. By the time I'm done, I might be closer to a blimp," Ruby added. Weiss' flustered face went as red as Ruby's namesake, and if she wasn't so flustered she might have noticed a slight smirk on Ruby chubby face.

"O-oh, well, I suppose we should have gotten larger sizes for you then," Weiss commented, trying to sound like she wasn't mentally picturing an even fatter and much less dressed Ruby. She was absolutely doing that, but Ruby was too sweet and cute for Weiss to feel good about doing that.

Weiss helped Ruby into and out of the clothes she was trying on for the next little while, before deciding on the fairly predictable red, grey, and black tops and the darker jeans. As the pair paid for their clothes, they left the soon to be closing mall, stepping out into the cool.

"Oh, man, thanks Weiss, you're a life saver," Ruby said cheerily, making Weiss blush somewhat at how cute she was.

"O-oh, you're more than welcome," a flustered Weiss replied. There was a short, awkward pause as the two young women tried to figure out what to do from there. "So, um, you said you're new to Atlas?" Weiss asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yep, got here about a month ago. Used to live in Vale. Wait, did I mention that already?" Ruby nervously answered. Weiss did her best to brush past that comment.

"Well, perhaps we could meet up again soon. It would be nice to get to know you better, and maybe I can be your first Atlesian friend. A-assuming that you don't already have one, of course," Weiss offered in one of her less than smooth moments. The smoothness, or lack thereof, didn't matter to Ruby, as the tubby young woman was beaming with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I'd love that!" Ruby cheered as she wrapped Weiss in a smothering hug. Despite being squeezed by a luxuriously soft belly, the first thing that Weiss noticed was how cold Ruby was. It was strange, but Weiss was enjoying the belly too much to read too much into it. With that, the pair organized to meet again on Friday night at a nice little restaurant in a quiet part of Atlas, as Ruby sent a panicked message to Yang asking if vampires could eat regular food. Luckily, for the sake of not blowing her cover, she could. It would have basically no nutritional value to her unless it was blood, and trick her into thinking it was helping sate her, and she would need to feed on blood the next night for sure, but at least Ruby didn't have to make up some nonsense to get out of eating.

* * *

When Friday night came, Ruby was glad that she got herself a flannel red and black shirt a few sizes up, as she did not hold back on the feedings. She'd added a few more centimeters to all of her measurements, enough that the already snug clothes that she wore earlier that week were now only suitable for wearing at home, and nowhere near comfortable enough for her to consider it. She gave her overly plump belly a pat as she sat in her car in the restaurant carpark.

"Sorry blubber belly, gotta wait until tomorrow night for some real food," she told it, before hauling herself out of her car. She was just in time to see Weiss just arriving at the front door. Weiss was looking jaw droppingly beautiful in her blue and white dress and with her long ponytail done in a thick braid, upgrading from her regular beauty. Okay, maybe Ruby was smitten, but would a human and a vampire be able to have a relationship like that, Ruby asked herself. She decided to think about that later as she approached her new friend.

Weiss's eyes widened as her eyes drank in the sight of an even larger Ruby filling and threatening to overfill her shirt and jeans. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought that she was imagining things, but no, Ruby was, without a doubt, noticeably fatter than she had been merely a few days ago. Putting on weight that quickly, Weiss thought, only happened in her favourite smut. Needless to say, Weiss was curious, excited, and slightly aroused, even if she did her best to hide it. After very enthusiastic greetings from each of them, they entered the restaurant and were guided to their table. As they read the menus, Ruby's eyes were immediately drawn to the largest steak they had. That had to be her order, she knew it. Weiss's pasta salad seemed paltry in comparison, but Weiss was far from concerned. As for the drinks…

"Oh, I think I'd like a glass of the sauvignon blanc," Weiss requested. "Ruby, what would you like?"

"I don't drink wine. Or any other alcohol, actually. I'll be fine with the water," Ruby answered.

The pair chatted idly, Weiss asking about Ruby and Vale and Ruby asking about Weiss and Atlas. A little while later, their orders arrived and they dug in. It had been months at this point since Ruby last ate real food, or really anything that wasn't blood. As the steak hit her tongue, she realized how much she missed it. She powered through her steak, and even her salad, as surprised as she was that she missed salad, of all things. It was an impressive sight, seeing Ruby eat so much so quickly, and it was a sight that Weiss very much enjoyed, to the point where she often forgot about her own food. Even more excited was the effect that the food was having on Ruby. As it filled her stomach, Weiss could see the bloated belly pushing against Ruby's shirt, making gaps between the buttons just barely visible with her grey tank top underneath. The satisfied sigh and belly rub Ruby gave herself had Weiss even more excited. Ruby was enjoying herself too, even if the food wasn't exactly satisfying her hunger, as she enjoyed the feeling of filling her stomach and her clothes tightening around her growing belly, less like she was eating and more like she was filling her stomach with water or something like that. When Weiss suggested dessert, Ruby couldn't help but say 'yes', going for the big slice of mud cake and vanilla ice cream, with Weiss ordering a comparatively modest mochaccino. When all that sweetness and sugar hit Ruby’s lips, she was in heaven. She was so distracted on cloud nine that she didn’t even notice a button, which had been pulled tight right over her stomach, pop open. Luckily, it didn’t fly off and hit anything, but it did manage to damage Weiss’ resolve. She was desperately trying to keep her cool, but it was like watching her dream come true right in front of her.

As soon as Ruby finished her food, Weiss knew she had to make her move.

“Ruby, would you like to come back to my apartment?” Weiss offered, catching Ruby a little bit off guard.

“Oh, uh… that… that’d be nice, but, um, there’s something I should tell you,” Ruby began.

“Well, tell me when we get back to my apartment,” Weiss insisted. With that, the pair paid for their meals as Weiss sent Ruby her address. “I’ll see you there,” Weiss teased, in a feat of confidence that she didn’t know she was capable of, one that made Ruby forget about her concerns for just long enough to watch Weiss leave.

“Aw beans,” Ruby complained to herself as she made for her car.

* * *

A little while later, she was at Weiss’ door, with Weiss waiting for her.

“So, uh, about that thing…” Ruby tried to start again.

“Ah, come in and tell me,” Weiss said, her excitement starting to get the better of her. She opened the door and stepped inside, with Ruby lumbering in after her. She guided the two of them to a small minimalist couch and sat down. “So, what did you want to tell me?”

“Ah, geez, this is gonna be tough, but, uh…” This was the part where Ruby realised that she maybe should have rehearsed how to go about this. “Oh, man, um… I… am a vampire, so this might not work out.” There was a moment of silence, awkward silence from Ruby and thoughtful silence from Weiss.

“That explains it.”

“Wait, what?” Ruby blurted out. To be frank, that was not the response she had expected. It wasn't even in the top ten most likely responses.

“How cold you are, your pale skin, how alert you are so late at night, it all makes sense now, and while I don’t know for sure, I think it explains your rapid weight gain,” Weiss reasoned. Ruby sat there, stunned for a moment. “Oh, I hope that silence doesn’t mean I insulted you…”

“No, no, no, it’s not an insult, it’s just… wow, you totally figured it out,” Ruby said with an awed smile. “Oh, and, uh, yeah, the weight gain is because of the vampire thing. Apparently cow and pig blood fattens you up if you have ‘too much’,” she added, grabbing her fat gut and shaking it, in order to emphasise her point. “Is, uh, is that a problem? The weight thing, I mean.”

“Oh, goodness, no, not at all.” Weiss leant in nice and close to Ruby, placing a hand on Ruby’s tree-trunk thigh and another on her behemoth of a belly. “In fact, I think it’s a very good thing,” she purred, making a shiver run up Ruby’s spine.

“O-oh, good, ‘cause I like being fat too,” Ruby admitted, her small smile betraying her excitement. Weiss leant in further, her skinny body sinking into Ruby’s fat, before her lips met Ruby’s. Weiss’ tongue snuck into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby thought it was just a passionate kiss, but Weiss’s tongue was searching for something, and her eyes widened when she found it, before she broke off the kiss.

“Well, there’s the fangs I was expecting,” Weiss said in a breathy voice. “If you promise that those won’t end up in my neck tonight, I think we can have some fun.”

“I’m not gonna bite you,” Ruby immediately replied. “Now, let’s have some fun.”

* * *

Weiss immediately leapt onto Ruby, pushing Ruby down onto the sofa. The pair locked lips, and while Ruby didn’t know what to do with her hands, Weiss knew exactly what to do, sinking her hands into Ruby’s pillowy breasts. Ruby let out a whining moan as Weiss groped her sensitive mammaries, moaning right into Weiss’ mouth. Ruby eventually settled on putting her hands on Weiss’ waist and bringing her in closer, making Weiss sink into Ruby’s blubbery belly. Ruby, being a vampire, knew that she wouldn’t need to break the kiss for air, but she was surprised at just how long Weiss could keep going. Weiss didn’t even break the kiss to start undoing Ruby’s shirt. Each button was popped open one by one, letting Ruby’s belly be mostly free, even if it was mostly covered by the grey tank top she wore underneath it. Weiss broke off the kiss to admire Ruby’s belly, and was entranced by the sliver of belly that hung out beneath the hem of her tank top.

“Arms up,” Weiss ordered, and Ruby immediately complied. Weiss grabbed the hems of Ruby’s shirt and tank top and pulled them off of Ruby quick as a flash. She spotted a sexy little scarlet and black lacy bra that Ruby was wearing. Unlike the boring one Ruby was outgrowing earlier in the week, this one was a perfect fit, even if Weiss was confident that that wouldn’t be the case for much longer. “Mmm, much better,” Weiss purred. “Undo it for me. I have something else to undo.”

“G-got it!” Ruby said in a breathy voice. She reached in front of herself and undid the clasp keeping her bra done up. Now that it was undone, Weiss had even easier access to Ruby’s fat tits. Weiss, however, was busy undoing Ruby’s jeans. Fortunately Ruby had gone without a belt, so all Weiss had to do was pop open the button and unzip the fly. Once she did, Weiss went to work. Her right hand was groping one of Ruby’s breasts, slipping into the open bra. Her mouth was on Ruby’s other breast, kissing and suckling. Her left hand dove into Ruby’s panties, managing the tight squeeze to slip between Ruby’s legs and into her core. The moment Weiss’ fingers hit Ruby’s most sensitive spots, Ruby was in heaven. It had been far too long since Ruby had given herself the attention that Weiss was showing her that she clearly needed. Weiss’ other hand and mouth brought Ruby’s pleasure to even greater heights. Ruby covered her mouth as lewd noises began to slip out. Either Weiss was very, very good at this, or Ruby really, really needed this. Either way, Ruby found herself hurtling towards an orgasm incredibly quickly. She was letting out orgasmic moans within a minute as she hit her limit. She did her best to keep quiet, but she was loud enough to fill the silence of Weiss’ apartment, and for Weiss to hear it and feel very proud of herself.

“Finished already? You poor girl, you needed this, didn’t you?” Weiss teased, sending shivers down Ruby’s spine.

“Oh, gods yes!” Ruby cried out, as aftershocks of her powerful orgasm rolled through her. Weiss got up off the couch.

“Up, Ruby, and strip for me,” Weiss ordered. Ruby got up as quickly as her heavy body could manage. She slipped out of her undone bra easily enough, but her jeans were a little more difficult. Fortunately, Weiss was there to help her out of those jeans and panties that Ruby was crammed into. Once Ruby was nude, Weiss took a moment to saunter around Ruby, admiring Ruby’s obese for. “Are all vampires as beautifully voluptuous as you, dear?” Weiss asked, her voice low and husky. Ruby might not have been able to blush, but she did look one blush away from being very flustered.

“A-actually, my sister wanted me to lose weight and stay slim. It’s why I moved to Atlas,” Ruby admitted.

“And what a fine choice that was,” Weiss said, leaning on Ruby and sinking into her soft side. “You’re far more attractive at this size,” she added, grabbing Ruby’s belly. As her hands sunk into the fat flesh, Weiss had an idea. “Come with me dear.”

A moment later, the pair were in Weiss’ bedroom and Weiss was pushing Ruby onto the bed. Ruby’s hefty body sunk into the mattress, her fat rolling like the waves. She sat there, a little dumbfounded at Weiss’ dominant attitude as she watched Weiss strip. Compared to Ruby, and almost anyone else for that matter, Weiss was very skinny. When she clambered atop Ruby’s globe of a belly, Ruby barely even noticed Weiss’ weight. What she very quickly noticed was Weiss riding her belly, grinding her core against Ruby’s belly. It was a wonderful sight, with Weiss losing herself to the pleasure and letting it show on her face as her mouth hung open and her eyes were rightly shut, while she let out moan after moan. Ruby wanted to come with her. So, she reached around to finger herself, a difficult task with her gargantuan belly in the way, but she managed it. Soon, her moans mixed in with Weiss’ in an orgasmic chorus. Again, Ruby came first, but Weiss was not far behind. As Ruby watched Weiss come, she felt an urge to keep Weiss coming. She reached up and grabbed Weiss by the waist. She then lifted Weiss up and placed Weiss on her face, her core on Ruby’s lips. Ruby let her tongue into Weiss’ core and went to work. Weiss’ core was still pulsing from her orgasm and was still sensitive, so Ruby’s tongue drove her wild.

“Oh, gods, Ruby! Don’t stop! Never stop!” Weiss cried out. Ruby, with her infinite stamina, was more than happy to oblige. Her tongue brought Weiss to orgasm after orgasm as Weiss held on for dear life to whatever she could. When Ruby did occasionally look up at Weiss, Weiss was a sweating, panting, pleasure-drunk mess of a woman, a far cry from the prim and proper woman that took her to dinner, but gods did Ruby love the view. It told her that she was doing a great job of making Weiss feel good, and that feeling warmed her undead heart. After a little while, Weiss was so far gone that she stopped trying to keep herself upright, just deciding to fall back and rest on Ruby’s pillowy belly. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes drooped as she kept coming, her moans getting mixed in with whispered declarations of love for Ruby. Before long, Weiss could feel herself fading.

“Ruby… too good… need a break…” Weiss said, out of breath and barely alert. Fortunately, Ruby did stop. She lifted Weiss up and gently placed her in the bed next to her.

“Was, uh, was that too much?” Ruby asked sheepishly.

“Gods no,” Weiss immediately replied in a dreamy voice. “It was incredible. We should do this again, and again and again.”

“Phew, I’m glad I did good,” Ruby said as she rolled over. Her belly lay on top of Weiss as she shuffled in closer to give Weiss a gentle smooch. Weiss kissed back, but with nowhere near the intensity she had at the start of the night. As the pair broke off the kiss, Ruby leant up to give Weiss a little kiss on the forehead. “Looks like you need a rest. I’ll see you when I wake up.”

* * *

The next night, Ruby woke up nude in an unfamiliar room. It took a moment for her brain to kick in and realise that it was Weiss’ bedroom. It took another moment to realise that the noise outside the room was Weiss. Ruby was up just in time for Weiss to come back in in her pale blue dressing gown, loosely tied up as if to tease at the possibility that it could ‘accidentally’ fall open right in front of Ruby.

“Oh, Ruby. I’d say ‘good morning’, but I don’t know if vampires do that,” Weiss joked.

“Heh, sorry. I didn’t realise I’d stayed the whole night. Or day. Whatever.”

“Trust me, Ruby, after last night, you’re always welcome here,” Weiss purred, as she sashayed over towards Ruby. Just before she got to Ruby, Ruby’s large stomach growled with hunger so loudly that even Weiss could hear it loud and clear. The sound stopped Weiss in her tracks immediately.

“Oh, jeez, I gotta go, I gotta get some blood, and I’m not taking yours, so I gotta go find a farm or something and get some blood or something bad happens, and I’m not sure what that is, but I don’t wanna find out,” Ruby rattled off as she got changed. With her vampiric super speed, she was changed back into her clothes before she finished speaking.

“Well, Ruby, before you go, I have something I want to say to you,” Weiss said, stepping closer to Ruby. She moved even closer, bringing herself into a soft embrace with her blubbery girlfriend. “When you go out tonight,” Weiss whispered into Ruby’s ear, “I want you to find a nice, big farm, and feast on all the cows and pigs that you can. I want you to come back full and ready to burst. Understood?” Ruby’s flustered face had gone bright red. Weiss was good at this, too good.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Ruby whispered back.

“Good girl,” Weiss said in a sultry tone, breaking from the embrace. As Ruby moved past her, Weiss gave Ruby a hard spank on the well-padded large target that was Ruby’s bountiful behind. Of all the people Ruby could have revealed that she was a vampire to, Weiss was definitely the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, it's Halloween here, so it's time for the Halloween story, and by that I mean Ruby being a fatass vampire. Fun fact: There's a wikipedia page on how vampires work across different media and, what a surprise, they're almost all different.


End file.
